1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) bulbs for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an LED bulb having a good heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
LED bulbs are a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LED as a light source for indoor or outdoor illumination. An LED bulb generally requires a plurality of LEDs mostly driven at the same time, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature of the LEDs. However, since the bulb lacks effective heat dissipation mechanisms, continuous operation of the LED bulb can cause overheat of the LEDs, resulting in flickering or even malfunction of the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED bulb which can overcome the above problems.